Heat
by eggrolljunkie99
Summary: Sometimes it really sucks to be the only girl. Especially when you're in Heat. RJ/Lily -I'm going to see how far I can skate by on "T" for this.-
1. Perfume

Here's a crack ship, for two kick ass people. RJ and Lily. May your love extend into the show so that I may laugh.

I don't own Power Rangers.

Oh! And I've never written a Power Ranger's fic before, so hopefully it isn't as bad as I seem to think it is. It's a little bit humour, but mostly Romance.

* * *

"_Lily..." He moaned into her ear as his fingernails raked down her bare chest and stomach, slowly trailing down to her thighs. She gasped as she felt his fingers explore the areas no one but herself had ever touched. _

"_Lily... I need you... right now." Slowly he lifted off her thin body and positioned himself between her thighs..._

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEP

The Yellow Ranger jerked up as the alarm clock yanked her from her heavy, panting, sweat filled dreams. Her chest heaved and she cursed the moister between her thighs as she tried to think of a way to extract herself from her bed, without exposing the wet spot or loosing her position for first dibs on the shower.

"Hey Lily... did you go to bed wearing perfume? It smells really nice." Casey asked, sniffing the air trying to inhale the remainder of the sweet scent lingering in the air. Lily slowly shook her head. RJ, awake and alert for once this morning, had taken a sniff of the air, trying to find the pleasing scent Casey was searching for. A deep inhale snapped his eyes shut, and surely enough, a deliriously delicious scent drifted from Lily. Theo, somewhat awake sniffed to see what everyone was sniffing the air about.

"Mm... yeah I smell it now... wow... it smells fantastic." Lily breathed in deeply, trying to find the scent the others.

"I don't smell anything." The Cheetah said in between sniffs.

* * *

Later that day, Lily was in the back of the kitchen kneading dough with Fran when RJ passed by to grab a pizza out of the oven, passing close enough to the two girls to put his hand on Lily's back to keep from bumping into her, smelling her on the way by. Lily stayed quiet, unable to concentrate while he was around. Blushing when he paused for a second or two to deeply inhale her new scent. Fran watched the scene with interest as Lily turned bright red when RJ trailed his fingers across the small of her back as he left, the pie suspended in the air on one hand.

"Ooh... work-place romance between the handsome boss and the beautiful employee." Fran teased. The yellow clad girl reddened even more.

"No! No. Not-not that at all. It's that... they keep saying I'm wearing this perfume... but I can't smell anything." She mumbled. Fran frowned and leaned over to sniff the air above her shoulder.

"You smell like pizza sauce to me. Maybe that's a turn-on to them." Fran shrugged. Lily laughed at the irony.

"It probably _is_ a turn on to RJ, that man eats non-stop. But I don't think Casey and Theo feel that way about tomatoes."

"Oh believe me, he doesn't." Fran said after RJ made his way through another weird pizza-grab/Lily-sniff session.

"Fran!" Lily cried, laughing.

"What? I'm desperate." Lily laughed harder, thinking about how her red-baring friend had kept her up a few weeks ago, to talk about how sparkly Fran's glasses made her eyes look.

"Just be your self Fran, he'll like you better as you." Lily said cryptically.

"Hey, Lily, we need that dough needed and Pronto." Casey said as he looked in the back, smiling softly at Fran. Fran sighed, and the two got back on track to kneading the white blobs.

* * *

While cleaning the front with Fran, Lily had made a discovery that sent her fuming.

"That bastard... he lied. The front doors of the Pizza ovens are _not_ broken!"

* * *

Casey watched in amusement as both Theo and RJ clamored for a spot near the frazzled female, who had been enduring their "attention" all day. Her hair was a mess from their constant sniffing, and her face looked to be dyed red from all the blushing the two caused her as suddenly one of them would "sniff-attack" her whenever they felt they needed to smell her scent again. Like in front of customers. Casey didn't understand what was happening. Sure, she smelled great, but not enough so that they had to act like one of those people out of a fabreeze commercial. He really didn't understand. Especially when Theo and RJ started growling at each other. Casey, deciding that it was way too much weirdness, had opted to go down stairs to the now closed pizza parlor to meditate. Leaving Lily to the mercy of her out of character Master and Best Friend.

"RJ, I think I need to see an old master of mine back at the academy." Lily said as he shifted; cause her thigh to rub against his.

"Why, something wrong?" he asked, his voice sounding like there was nothing wrong with him that he could see. Lily paused, her mouth open in disbelief at his nonchalance.

"You _sniffed me_ today. Several times. You _both_ did. And you just growled at each other. Don't you think something's wrong?" RJ looked introspective for a moment.

"Yes, you need a separate room from Theo and Casey." Lily cheered. "But since we only have limited space, you're going to have to bunk with me." Lily "meeped" and turned a vibrant red.

"No, how about this, and me and Lily can bunk together, and you can stay with Casey. Since we're best friend after all." Theo interjected. Lily shook her head.

"How about you all stay where you are, and I get the room by myself?" She said innocently. RJ paused for a moment.

"Nope, I don't like that idea." RJ bent over to nuzzle Lily, and she stood up to avoid his "affectionate" gesture.

"Wow! Look at the time! Well I'm going to head to bed. Night guys! Try to keep it down!" She cried overly cheerfully, and left to get into her "bed".

* * *

In the middle of the night, as the rest of the Jungle Fury members slept, Lily tossed about. Though she didn't sweat, the heat was unbearable. Kicking off her sheets, she got up and stalked silently over to the thermostat. This would be the seventh time she would get up to adjust the AC down to a lower number. In their beds the men of the loft shivered and drew their blankets closer around themselves as Lily was relieved from the heat for the time being.

Twenty minutes later, she growled and kicked her sheet off again and laid there for a moment or two till once again the heat got to her and she repeated the process.

RJ was not having a pleasant dream, for while it started as him and Lily on the beach, splashing around in the water and Lily become more and more promiscuous in her magically shrinking bikini, it turned to himself and Lily in a frozen tundra, trying to flee Dai Shi, who was attacking with a tuna... no wait... maybe it was an albacore...

With a start RJ woke, shivering, his breath practically visible despite the usually warm summer weather outside.

"Who the fuck turned down the AC so far?" He grumbled getting out of his warm bedding to turn the thermostat back up to a human temperature. He stayed by the 'stat till his toes stopped feeling so icy, and went back to his bed, a happy little wolf.

Only to never have made it.

Mid way to his bed, a solid mass tackled him. Landing hard on his back onto his yoga mat, RJ looked up into a pair of burning yellow eyes.

"Why did you turn the thermostat back up?" Lily growled. And for as much as he was ready to loose the content his bladder, he also felt a tremor of excitement at being dominated by the girl he had just had a not so innocent dream about, even if it ended up becoming a dream about Dai Shi and North Atlantic Fish of uncertain species.

"Uhm, Lily, you might not want to sit there..." He said distractedly as he felt her sit on his lower stomach. Right over his bladder, which reminded him that relief was needed lest he risk a painful and embarrassing infection to mumble to the doctor about. Quickly she lost her glowing eyes and got up.

"I am sooo sorry RJ, I... I don't know what came over me." RJ brushed pass her, nothing said about anything, heading to the bathroom. As he passed Lily caught a whiff of something intoxicating.

* * *

I wasn't an RJ/Lily shipper till I read a beautifully written fic, that probably wasn't intended to come across as and RJ/Lily ship, I'm sure.

And of course a little Fran/Casey for the cuteness of Fran and Casey.

Anyways, as I'm sure you're all going "RJ's a master, he should know about women and being in heat." RJ is also twenty-one. And probably just became a master. So it's not entirely unlikely that he wouldn't know anything. Plus Wolves are monogamous creatures, he wouldn't have taken a mate before, so why would he know about this?


	2. Heat

* * *

Wow, after only an half an hour of posting, I already had three reviews. Wow...

To all my Reviewers -teary sniff- You're wonderful!

I don't own, of course.

* * *

Lily felt irritated. Though the summer wasn't that terribly hot, Lily felt like she was in the Sahara desert. Her hair had been pinned off her neck and she had rolled up the sleeves on her tee-shirt, and had opted to wear her shortest, work appropriate, skirt in her wardrobe. And once her shift was over she was going to change into her baby-tank and sit in front of an industrial fan.

Casey shook his head as he watched Lily slip ice cubes into her shirt during her break. Theo had been watching his dear friend but had quickly excused himself to the bathroom upstairs after the third ice cube. Casey left; his "melting" friend was being no fun to hang around. He only paused on the way out to the local convenience store to inform RJ that Lily was going through the restaurant's supply of ice.

RJ grimaced, he didn't want to deal with Lily, he wasn't sure if he could contain himself. At some point last night, after he had relieved himself of his over filling bladder, he had paid a visit to his favorite Master, after said Master got over being called out of bed so late at night, about what was going on, because Lily was right, he couldn't leave her alone yesterday.

What Swoop had, laughingly, informed him made him terrified.

Lily had started her Heat Cycle, which meant that for the next month she would have the ability to reduce him into a sex-crazed adolescent.

Normally, Swoop had said, the heat cycle would only last for a week or two at the very most. But to compensate for the lack of menses, that the female Pai Zhuq warrior would lose after starting her heat cycle, it lasts longer, up to and possibly exceeding a month.

_On the bright side. No more tampon boxes lingering around._ He thought. As he slid into the kitchen to see Lily leaning against the cold metal of the fridge, her shirt rolled and tucked up to be a midriff, with a dwindling bucket of ice by her, chunks of ice melting, dripping from her shirt on her toned stomach, and wetting her shirt to stick to her chest. RJ swallowed _hard_ and envisioned Master Phant in a thong to keep things down. Though it meant his lunch wanted to come up instead.

Breathing through his mouth, RJ cleared his throat and began.

"You're in heat." Lily looked at him, scowling.

"I know. I'm burning alive here."

"No that's not it... well it's part of it..." RJ heaved a deep sigh. "You're going though you Heat Cycle, it where your body is making up for your lack of ... uhm... _feminine problems_, by having go through a time stretch of about a month every year where you subconsciously release pheromones into the air that we, the males pick up on, and well..." He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Basically, you're making life for us guys' hard right now, and yes that's a bad pun, I know... But also keep in mind, while we're after one thing right now, you always have the ability to say no, because we won't be driven to do thing's that aren't in us to do. Like force you or anything." He drew off, realizing she was staring at him with a predatory look in her yellowing eyes. She slid forward to end up crouching on her hands and feet, smelling the air around her. RJ gulped, accidentally inhaling a lungful of air through his nose, sending his brain reeling at the scent. His wolf whined to be left out in him like her cheetah was and he almost consented, till her remembered the situation.

_NO! She's my student!_ He shouted to his wolf, which had started clawing at his mind, begging to take over and let him claim the woman in yellow.

_She's a consenting adult! _The wolf snarled back.

_She's not in her right mind; it's the Heat taking over! _RJ argued, pushing the beast back.

"Lily!" He barked, breaking her from her trance. She shook her head, and peered up at him in teary confusion and fear.

"RJ, I'm scared, I don't know what's going on... I can't control myself." Tears slid down her cheeks and his inner Wolf growled at him for making her cry.

_Shut up! I did no such thing, it's just her first time going through something like this, it's no wonder she's scared. Hell I'M scared._

"Don't worry Lily, I arranged for you to go back to the Academy to inquire about this from a former Master of yours." RJ said gently. A teary sniff told him of her thanks, and she picked herself up off the floor and walked up back to change for a trip to the Pai Zhuq Academy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lily sat on the familiar stone bench awaiting Master Puck, her own favored academy Master. Puck was the possessor of the Coyote Spirit and Lily's only Female teacher.

"Lily, what is it my precious cub?" As usual Puck appeared out of seemingly nowhere and dropped down to her knees to peer up at Lily.

"I have started my Heat Cycle, and everything's going wrong because of it."

"Tell me what happened." Puck asked, her powdery silver eyes taking in every detail the woman could.

"It, it started with a ... a wet-dream." Lily said very softly ashamed to be talking about this to her teacher.

"Mm-hmm, they usually do, and then..." She drew off for Lily to get the hint to continue.

"Casey said I smelled different, he asked if I was wearing perfume or something... but I couldn't smell anything." Puck nodded.

"I understand I went through the same thing when I was young." She assured the young girl.

"But... I couldn't control myself, I... I attacked RJ." Puck frowned for a moment.

"That's... understandable... you're incredibly hormonal at this time."

"But... I think my wet dream was about him." Lily whispered, knowing her Master could hear that.

"Your Spirit has chosen for you then." Lily squeaked and burry her face in her hands.

"No! No! It... I can't! He's my Master! It's forbidden!" She cried.

"Lily, look at me... Look at me my precious one." Puck gently lifted Lily's teary face to look at her own. "Master, is a human invention. Your Spirit Beast does not know of such titles, all it knows is you are attracted to him, and that he would love and cherish and protect your cubs." Lily blushed at the thought of having kids with RJ.

"But... the Pai Zhuq Elders... they would not approve..." The young Yellow Ranger whispered. Puck let loose a small chuckle.

"They very rarely ever do. They did not when RJ's parent's mated, they did not when I mated, and I doubt they will a hundred years later when all of our descendants mate." Lily paused looking down at her crouched mentor in wonder.

"You never told me you were mated..."

"Yes, years ago, when I had my first Heat. Though it's not necessary to become mated on your first cycle, it helps for the next one." Puck drew off, a look of bliss on her face as she remembered.

"Tell me about how you realized you were in heat, and how you got your mate!" Lily demanded as she curled her legs under her in a lotus position, her hands folded on her lap, the tears she had shed earlier gone. Puck laughed at her student's abruptness, but decided to indulge her. After all, the poor girl, from what Puck's mate said, had two suitors after her.

"Ah... well... let's see. I was twenty-two and I had just woken up after the most sinful dream of the man I was severely crushing on. Being as that I was a teacher at that time, I had a room to myself, and I was the only female teacher at the time. So I had no one to tell me that I had started my heat cycle, since most men are uncomfortable to talk about it, or the females were too young to have experienced it yet. Anyways, it was a beautiful winter day, and the ground was covered in snow. I had early morning patrol duty, and I caught him there." She pointed to the center of the training courtyard they were occupying. "His shirt was off, despite the cold. And he was training hard, his muscles slick with perspiration from his efforts. And the heat I had been suffering all morning had intensified at the sight. Now see, when your body heat intensifies, it's your body trying to get a prospective mate to notice you. It's the excess release of pheromones you're sending out to your prospective mate, you do this in two situations. The first situation is in close, proximity. The second is if another male is near you, your body tries to bring your chosen mate close to fend off the intruding male." Lily giggled at the mental image of RJ being over possessive. Puck quirked her lips in amusement at the memory of her own mate nearly killing a younger student from trying to see up her skirt later that week. "Ahem, anyways as I was saying..."

"Yes. Let's get back to the story."

"So my heat flared, and he paused mid kata, sniffing the air. He dropped everything at that moment, heading over to me. He got close and sniffed the air around me.

'Master Puck?' He asked, confused.

'Yes, cub it is I.' I replied, lucky to have made my voice level out enough to get it out with the way my heart was beating." Lily squealed and bounced in her seat.

"You and a CUB?! How on earth did you manage to get away with that one?" Puck smiled mischievously.

"He actually was ten years older then I. And I had only been declared a master not that previous spring. Besides, he asked the council to hold back on declaring him a master a few years prior until he perfected his technique."

"Oh, so there were extenuating circumstances... but still... how illicit. Anyways continue please."

"Right, well. Where was I? Oh yes...

'Master Puck... did you wear perfume this morning? It smells heavenly.' I blushed and told him that I hadn't. But he took a step forward and literally smelled the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

'Did you use a different scented soap or shampoo then usual?' He asked. I said no again. He had backed me up against a wall and had both hands on both sides of my head, keeping me from escaping. He ran his lips and nose up my now exposed shoulder and neck into my hair, inhaling as he went.

'Whatever it is... it's intoxicating.' He said in a deep tone. And I'm sure he would have done more then smell my skin had another Master not come up on us in that instance. Though we both sensed him before he caught us doing anything illicit." Puck finished, a roguish smile playing on her lips. Lily exhaled her bated breath and squealed again.

"What happened next?!" Lily cried.

"Ah... that is a story, for another day." Puck said as she felt the chi of her most beloved.

"Aw, please?" Lily begged, taking the hint to get up as her Master had straightened from her crouch. Puck took Lily's hands in her own and squeezed them gently.

"Next time, But for now, I must send you back to your new master, lest Ocean Bluff fall into danger and be one ranger short." Lily nodded, and turned to walk out the Courtyard.

"Ah Lily! Tomorrow I'm available at the same time, perhaps we should make a schedule of it?" Puck called out, the girl turned and nodded her consent again.

Once the girl was out of site. Puck felt her lover's hands on her hips, curling his fingers towards her stomach. She smiled and leaned against his frame, feeling each breath echo through him into her.

"You didn't tell her it was a mutual process." Her lover accused.

"No one ever does." She shot back.

"But... I had thought that you had vowed that should any girl came to you; you would tell them the complete truth. That you thought the tradition of letting them figure it out on their own was stupid and potentially dangerous." His confusion made her chuckled. She turned in his grasp and nuzzled him like he had to her years ago in that very courtyard.

"Her chosen is RJ; he will not do anything to her that will cause grief. Besides I figure we could at least have some fun at his expense, plus it would mean we have an excuse to visit. Often." She hummed against his throat, as her fingers wound under his shirt and danced along his pale skin. He shivered against her ministrations.

"Love, I have a class in five minutes." She growled against his collarbone.

"If you do not find a substitute and be in our chambers within those five minutes, I will hunt you down. And _YOU_ can explain to the Elders and parents as to why we had sex in broad daylight."

* * *

At some point between leaving her master, and rejoining the Pizza Parlor work staff, Lily had come to realize, there were gaps in the knowledge.

For instance: She still didn't know why RJ smelled so damned good all of a sudden. Or why Theo's presence was causing her annoyance, when normally she would be happy to have him near, joking around with her like they used to back in the academy. Or why she was now starving...

* * *

Casey watched in horror as a Super Deluxe Extra Large Meat Lover's Dream disappeared slice by slice into his female friend's stomach. Previously, there had been only one person on record to finish one all by themselves. And he was watching her with something a kindred to hunger.

Jeeze, if RJ wanted a pizza that bad, why didn't he just go grab one himself. Casey wondered. When he told this to Fran she chuckled and made an off hand remark about it not being the pizza that he wanted. Casey got the feeling that he was dangerously close to living out that girly "Harlequin" crap that girls always sighed and cooed over and so let it drop by asking Fran if she wanted to go to the mall and do something far away from the carnal display of digestive tract murder. Fran bit her lip and looked like the interactions between the Wolf and the Cheetah was her favorite soap-opera. But consented with Lily began a messy display of licking the sauce off her fingers then running them over her mouth to catch any food-substance that had escaped her mouth the first time. And RJ gave off a whining, whimpering, sound. Like a dog seeing something it really wanted.

* * *

RJ kept his moans at bay when he watched her finish off the largest pizza the shop had to offer, then chase it down in an entire two leader of orange soda and a small meat lover's before giving off a satisfying sigh of content. He had always been a big eater, and woman that could out eat him and still retain her figure was godsend. He nearly lost it when she began licking her fingers after the second pizza, and had to rely on his deepest resources of strength not to jump her. She gave off a sleepy little yawn and murmured about wanting to be carried up the stairs to take a nap. Without a thought, she was curled up in his arms, dozing, as he traipsed the stairs to deposit her into his large hammock. He gave off a caught yawn himself, and slid in next to Lily without a thought spared.

* * *

And also, can anyone guess who's Puck's mate? I'll give you a hint! It's not Daishi/Jarrod! (Jeeze, who does that leave? By the way, yes, he has appeared in the show.) And isn't it about time he (Dai Shi) made an appearance in this fic? The plot bunnies...

Many thanks for the reviews!


	3. Hunger

* * *

Lily woke up right in time for Casey to pound up the stairs shouting about how the dinner rush was about to start. For a brief moment her surroundings and situation escaped her, till memory came crashing back.

"Is... there something going on between you two?" Casey asked as the sight of Lily, in RJ's hammock, with him _in_ it, wrapped in his arms and blankets stopped him in his tracks.

"No! No. Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing going on between us!" She cried as she trashed about, trying to get out. RJ, had chosen that moment to wake up as Lily's fist was about to accidentally hit him in a place that he would sorely regret. With his help the entangled Cheetah was released from her confines and went tumbling to the floor.

"Are you alright?" RJ asked, getting out of his hammock with a grace and speed, lawn-nap-takers around the world could only be envious of.

"Yeah! I'm Fine! I'm fine!" She said scrambling back from him a bit. She bounced up with a force of fake cheeriness and scrambled down the stairs to help with the rush. RJ lingered behind, his pleasant Zen face dropping like a stone once his Students were out of sight.

"You fucking moron." He hissed to himself. "She's in heat and you're slobbering over her like a ... a... A DOG!" He crashed his fist into the brick wall, hissing at the pain as blood welled up from his split knuckles. "It's no wonder she practically ran from you." He murmured before leaving to the bathroom to wash the blood off and bandage and stitch his hand up.

The words she had spoken when he had pretended to sleep chasing themselves around in his head as he liberally poured rubbing alcohol over his busted hand before digging out a needle and black thread. He poured more of the contents of the bottle in his hand over the thread and needle before running the sharp piece of metal through his stinging flesh.

"I'm too good at this." RJ murmured. His mind briefly off his stinging rejection.

* * *

The last thing Swoop wanted to do at that moment was leave his comfortable bed, especially after that vigorous activity with his wife. But Puck had insisted he visit RJ, she claimed her instincts told her something had already happened and a distraction was welcomed. So while he felt boneless and entirely happy to just lay there next to her for the next few hours, he found himself flying towards the Jungle Karma Pizzeria, ready, more so then probably necessary, to use his fan on RJ if need be. When he landed in the window the stench of rubbing alcohol and sweat hit him like a brick wall and he wondered just what happened.

RJ's chi was wild and unfocused, a proverbial hurricane indoors, and the picture began to piece itself together. The Bat hopped down to stand next to his furious student.

"What did you do RJ?" RJ, a force of nature unleashed, sent a sweeping kick at his Master, initiating a spar without words.

"What makes you think it was me?" He growled out. And Swoop understood then. Lily said something, possibly misconstrued, and RJ's wolf was working out his frustration.

"She's young RJ, and female. They all say things they don't mean, even my wife does it to this day. And as much as I love Puck, I can't really say she's a young cub anymore." RJ smirked, knowing that if Puck had ever heard that, Swoop would be in the proverbial dog house for months.

"She ran from me, hardly two feet, but enough to send the message." The wolf confessed, his aggravation abated enough to dislodge that particular bit of festering news. Swoop dodged a nasty blow and thought for a moment.

"Puck ran from me for a while too. She is young, my student, she will come in time when she understands what's going on a bit better." RJ winced as Swoop caught his bandaged hand and quickly yanked it back in pain.

"Your situation was different then mine. Not just that was Puck younger then you, but at any time you could have become a master as well. You never looked like the Big Bad Wolf seducing his innocent little student." Swoop let loose a laugh.

"No, I was the Nasty Old Bat who seduced a charming younger master into sleeping with him. I may have had more ground to stand on with the Elders, but I had none with the students and staff."

"Bet you got into a lot of fights." RJ said, sitting down in his chair completely de-wound. Swoop leaned against a pillar chuckling.

"Tons, people just would not accept that I was her chosen Mate. And for a year and a half, I was challenged daily. Great practice to be honest. But this one guy, who claimed to love her more than I ever could, almost killed me when his attack went rogue. I took the brunt of the attack and it left me out of the rest of the fight. Apparently, so I'm told, she stepped in, claiming that her mate had been injured unfairly, and that she now had the right to assume his, my, half of the fight. Pounded the little shit into a thick paste and then told everybody, in a clear resounding voice that left no nonsense, that it was ridiculous, and that she had chosen me long before she had gone into heat, and if they didn't like it, they had better not request for her class."

"And things went smoothly form then on?" RJ asked as he pulled an ice cold beer out of his "Forbidden Cooler" and tossed it to Swoop. He cracked the can open and snorted.

"No. I had to endure teasing about my woman finishing my battles for me. About how's she's a guard-dog, etcetera. It eventually got tiring as I never responded, so it was dropped, especially after two homosexual masters found love in each other. Apparently we were merely the latest scandal at that point in time, nothing more." RJ chuckled.

"Well at least it ended." He said drinking from his own can of beer.

The two lounged about as they drank their beers and talked about various things. It was peaceful, until Casey came running in, drenched in pizza sauce, claiming that Theo was about ready to kill some guy for hitting on Lily, who was screaming and hitting the guy with a pizza pan for pinching her butt. RJ went pale and rushed down the stairs, leaving Swoop and Casey alone.

"Hey! Is that beer?" Casey asked going for the abandoned can.

"Don't even think about it Cub."

* * *

Swoop had left by the time RJ had resolved the whole affair. Casey was in the shower, and Theo and Lily were being held by the ears as he drug them upstairs.

"Now I know it's not entirely your fault... but I would expect more from both of you. Even if circumstances are not in your favor to keep a level head, you should always take a step back from the situation and take a deep breath. And if you feel you are unable to responsibly handle the situation, then you call someone else over or send for me, got it?" He ground out. A loud growl interrupt the furthering of the rant, as Lily held her stomach and blushed.

"Sorry, I guess my snack wasn't enough to tide me over." Theo gave an exasperated exclamation

"Wasn't enough?! You ate three pizzas and four plates of pasta, _people were staring_." He yelped. RJ sighed.

"Theo, back down stairs." The older man said, rubbing his head.

"Uh-huh, no way, so you can sleep with her again? Oh yeah I saw that! No way in hell! I'm not letting you take advantage of my friend like that again!" The smaller man protested.

"THEO." RJ barked, letting his beast into his voice. The smaller man flinched and ran down the stairs a blue blur.

"Lily, we need to share info, what did Master Puck tell you." RJ said softly after a moment. Unbeknownst to either of them Casey had made it out of the bathroom, free of the staining sauce and paused behind a pillar, listening in.

"She said, that everything is normal, and that my Spirit Beast has chosen." Casey listened in further, confused.

RJ wanted so desperately to ask who, but the fear it wasn't him, the fear it _was_ him, kept his mouth shut. He hated to admit how close he had come to regard his little She-Cheetah had become to him since she had first shown up at his parlor, wise-eyed and inquiring about her new master.

Swoop had always said that female cubs were special because you always felt an affinity to them.

RJ had always sworn to never have female Cubs. And now he was regretting not sticking to that oath. His wolf whined to hold her, but he stayed back.

"Swoop came earlier today." He swallowed. "Enlightened me on a few things too." Nothing the Wolf Warrior couldn't have figured out on his own. Given enough time. Casey wondered just what was going on here that he wasn't getting. His tiger senses picking up a conversation beneath the words spoken.

"Master Puck told me about her first Heat." Lily squeaked, trying to change the subject, but her mind was only occupied with the situation. RJ laughed, the tension broken.

"Really? Oh I would have loved to see old Swoop back in his youth, trying to figure heads of tails of her in heat." Lily let loose her own bark of laughter.

"Master Swoop's Master Puck's mate?" She cried incredulous.

"Ah, don't let his blank hard-ass image fool you, he's a real sweetheart. Buys his wife flowers and the whole ordeal almost daily." RJ said, grinning as he sat down in his chair. Lily giggled, calm and relaxed now that the tension had gone, she wandered over to the fridge and dug out two root-beers for her and RJ. Casey ducted out of sight of both of them until Lily had made her way back to RJ.

The two had mentioned something about heat, heat and mates. Casey wondered what that meant as he quickly and quietly snuck back down to help with he after dinner rush clean-up. His mind whirling.

* * *

Lily's stomach growled, to let both of them know that it wanted sustenance. Now. RJ laughed until his own stomach gurgled in answer to Lily's.

"Eheheh... time for food." RJ got up and extended a hand for Lily to use to get up. She took the proffered hand, and felt a sweep of a wet warm feeling slide down her arm and settle in her chest, leaving her slightly panting. She wobbled for a moment when on her own to stand but regained her balance.

The two made it down the stairs to the empty and closed down pizza parlor. Lily felt a splash of guilt to see the spotlessly clean shop. RJ picked up a note on the counter and read it out loud.

_RJ and Lily,_

_Me (Fran), Casey, and Theo gone out to new Chinese place down town. _

_Theo and Casey are spending the night at my place. My parents are really excited to meet Casey._

_Have fun._

_Fran, Casey and (a reluctant) Theo._

The "have fun" mocked RJ and he crumpled the note and tossed it into a trash bin close by.

"Well... it's just us..." Lily said nervously.

"Yeah... Hey.. erm uh... Chinese sounds good, no?" Lily nodded.

"We can make an evening of it, just us, no guys hanging around, we can blast our music up, and just have fun." RJ nodded.

* * *

A tangible air had surrounded them, knowing that there would be no Casey and Theo to come in between them. An indefinable fog that left the head swimming for double meanings and a dry taste in the mouth. RJ had begun to shake from his predicament.

It was odd that he was so shaken up by the sweet currant in the air, generated by his own dear little Lily. He pour himself a super large cup of root bear, liberally, secretly, spiked. Not enough to get him drunk off his ass, but enough to dull his awareness that a young, pliable, warrior–woman, would be spending the evening in close seclusion of his company. And he couldn't have her.

It had him terrified, his Wolf seemed determined to have her as his mate. But what if she chose another? It would kill him. Literally. A wolf cannot re-mate once he's chosen. And the loneliness would drive him insane.

Did he love her? No. At least he was sure he didn't.

Did she love him? Not likely.

But his Wolf had determined that she was his mate. And he was sure, even if he didn't love her, that he would willingly let himself die so that she could choose the one for her.

"RJ, the bathroom's free." Lily had decided to shower before dinner, convinced that with the heat she had felt today, that she had sweated. RJ turned to face her and nearly dropped his drink on the floor. Lily had opted to wear a bright yellow shirt that reminded him of tube top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of deep purple shorts, that were closer in kindred to underwear than were appropriate to wear around one's lusting Master. She wore no socks, no shoes, and her hair pulled back in a jaunty side-tail.

"Sorry about the lack of clothing, but this heat's killing me. I know I'm not actually hot," RJ begged to differ, "but I feel like I'm a pizza in the oven."

_God, Buddha, Whomever's listening, it's soo damned hard... _RJ said as he couldn't help but stare at her delicious looking exposed skin. His nose was clogged with her scent, telling his body that she was ready and willing. He took a deep swallow of his drink, feeling the burn clean her scent out of his system for the time being.

"Dinner's ready milady.' He said knavishly, gesturing to the coffee table where the food had been laid out. More then enough food to fill them both up and still have leftovers. Though it would also mean he would be in the red for another year at least. Lily giggled and sat down at her proffered couch cushion he had laid on the floor.

"Wow, think we can eat all this?" She asked taking in the delicious looking food as she went. RJ was releasing a much more delicious scent, but she was pointedly ignoring that. The said delicious man chuckled.

"I planned on having leftovers, but you haven't eaten in a while so perhaps we might not." Lily blushed, horrified at her new sudden appetite's notice. RJ noticed her expression and backtracked. "It's good that you eat a lot. I like it." He immediately wished he could swallow his words.

"Really... you like big eaters?" Lily giggled again, thinking back to yesterday, when she had jokingly said that RJ probably found food a turn on. Unable to help herself, the Cheetah's giggles devolved into full out laughter. RJ's face fell as she started laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, thinking she was laughing at him.

"Ye-yesterday, me and Fran were talking about pizza sauce, and it came up that you probably found it a turn-on if a girl smelled like a pizza."

_How..._ He shook his head, grinning as he found his comeback.

"So you talk about me like that often?" His eyes were light, teasing, with a hint of danger hidden behind them. Lily sobered immediately as his scent made her swallow the accumulated saliva gathered there.

"What... it-it was not like that!" She squeaked, her face burning. RJ inhaled and quickly gulped down another mouthful of his large glass of Root Beer/Vanilla Schnapps mixture.

_If she doesn't calm down I'm going to take her right here on the fucking table!_ RJ moaned in his head.

Deciding to get the food started before it congealed, Lily took the initiative and started filling her plate. He couldn't help the groan as Lily leaned forward to get a helping of the Kung Pao Shrimp, giving the straining master a view down her scandalous shirt. If she heard the sound, she didn't comment as she broke the chopsticks and began to dig in. RJ helped himself to a plate full of food and dinner passed in a quiet affair.

* * *

Sorry if you get this chapter twice. I forgot to edit it when I uploaded it.


	4. Dance

How could I do a Riley (As a lovely reviewer of mine had once called it) and not do a dance scene? It would be BLASPHEMY! BLASPHEMY I TELL YOU!

And to any and all Swoop fangirls out there. I love you all. Now. Write fics about him Damnit!

Oh, and I was right,t he Authoress, I was inspired from, _hates_ Rily... Ironic no?

And as always, I don't own PRJF

* * *

At some point, to break up the silence, RJ had turned on his music player, by remote, and, feeling generous, had put on Lily's play list. That may have been not have been a very smart idea. Because once Lily hears music, she wants to dance. And she had a _lot_ of grind-songs. And since it was stupid to grind by oneself, she had resorted to begging him to be her partner.

"I would never be able to do this with either Casey or Theo." She whispered to his ear, as she turned a rosy hue and about faced, getting into the groove of the song.

_Oh shit..._ He swore mentally as her bottom fit itself into the groove between his hip-bones and _Oh God..._ she swayed in just the right way to celebrate the reason they called this type of dance _Grinding_. His hands found her waste and slid on the smooth skin as he literally breathed down her neck. His wolf approved. When the song ended, and another grind song started up, he paused the player.

"Lily, we shouldn't do this." His voice ragged and harsh as he panted. Grinding, despite the ease its preformed look is, it's actually really taxing.

"Why? Friends can grind, it's only a dance." She said innocently.

_Damn her naivety._ He grumbled.

"Lily, you're in heat... and it's just not a good idea right now okay..." He didn't want to tell her how badly it was effecting him, and RJ knew by the end of tonight he was going to partake in a _cold_ shower. She looked down trodden for a moment, and RJ felt like doing whatever he had to, to erase that look from her arsenal of expressions. Even if it meant a case of the dreaded BB.

"How about some other form of dance?" she asked, perking herself back up. RJ was hesitant. She darted forward and grabbed his remote; she flipped through the songs till she found a suitable one. It was a little more rock than he figured she liked, but it was a catchy song none the less. RJ chose to stand this one out, unsure how to dance to the punk-ish song, appreciating Lily's writhing body as she twisted and bounced to the songs beat. At the crescendo of the song the wily Cheetah did a move that RJ hoped to never see again outside the bedroom again, preferably his. He scowled and grabbed his large drink off of the table near by and took another swig.

When the song ended a panting Lily strode over to RJ.

"Why didn't you dance?"

"Ah, I don't really know much about rock songs." Lily smiled, a thought popping into her head.

"BS, but, I'll accept that on one condition. You dance with me, one dance, style of my choosing, song of my choice." RJ felt like he was bargaining with the devil, but agreed. Lily flipped the songs again till a completely different song started up again. A slow song.

When the lyrics came on, she pressed herself to him and let him lead her slowly in a swinging circle.

Her scent drugged him so deeply that no amount of alcohol could burn him free of it. He slid his arms around her, pressing her closer as her hips locked with his, swaying to the slow soft beat. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, letting his own scent lull her. Her arms moved from their previous position to wind around his neck, allowing her to burry her nose closer to the wonderful scent that drifted from him.

The song was the last on the list, and long after it had come to its soft conclusion, the pair continued to sway on the spot, enjoying the moment. Somewhere in the distance a clock chimed twelve times and like a spell, they broke apart. The song had ended over half an hour ago.

"I-I should go to bed, I'm supposed to meet Master Puck tomorrow." Lily said, scampering off to her hammock. RJ just muttered a soft 'yeah' to himself, and left to the bathroom.

A _**cold**_ shower was in order.

* * *

Lily took the opportunity to write in her Diary since RJ was currently in the shower.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I found out that I entered my "Heat Cycle" apparently it's very natural. Master Puck had assured me personally that if there was anything I needed to ask her about, she would answer to the best of her abilities. Only in not so many words. _

_Anyways, tonight was a rare treat, just me and RJ. Both Casey and Theo went out with Fran and would be spending the night at her house. I really hope things work out between Fran and Casey. Anyways, as I was saying, it was just me and RJ, and he ordered this huge order of Chinese food, and we danced, it was soo much fun, though I knew it was wicked of me to dance with him when he told me that I basically turned him into a horny teenager. I couldn't help it, it felt soo good to have his attention on me, to have his hands on me... Oh God, I couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it felt to have him with me on the dance floor._

_... I wonder if I'm crushing on him, or of it's an effect of being in Heat. Master Puck told me that it seems like he's my chosen. I wonder what all that entails... I'll have to ask her about it tomorrow. Er... today actually, we got a little carried away . _

_On a less relevant note... Remember when I told you about Master Swoop? Apparently he's Master Puck's Mate/Husband...thing... and to think she never told me she had a guy! But she did tell me all about how she first went into heat... Poor Master Swoop, he never stood a chance!_

_You know what? I think I'm handling this situation very well compared to earlier._

_Or maybe it's just because I'm coming off my dancing high, and by tomorrow I'll be back to angsting over it. _

_To be honest Diary, I don't want to worry about it; I know master RJ is a great guy, and I just wish I could love him and say "damn the consequences" like Puck and Swoop did._

_Anyways, night._

Lily closed the book, sliding the pen back into the spine and tucked it backing its hiding nook.

* * *

And done! By the way, if you don't get what BB stands for... never mind then.

See, I'm in a constant effort to push the "T" rating, but not go past it. I would go to "M", but I just don't have great luck with "M" rated stories. So... I try to allude to as much of this as possible... while still having it pretty obvious, but not so that it won't escape the sensors.

Plus I think it's totally a RJ thing to acronym terms of that... caliber.


	5. Prospect

Chapter five...

Yes, I own them... Interested in purchasing a bridge? It's only slightly used...

* * *

_Theo and Casey were out again, this time during the day. They had to shut down Jungle Karma Pizza because of the emergency the two had to remedy._

"_Lily... oh god... Lily" RJ moaned in her ear as he did things to her that would have made an old woman blush. Star swam in her vision as her eyes rolled up o the back of her head, and a whimper of pleasure slid from her lips. RJ's hips rolled, pushing her further into the wood beam._

"_RJ!" she cried._

Again the alarm pulled her from her dreams.

Lily shot awake, her mind whirling at the dissipated dream.

"Hey, interesting dream?" RJ asked. Lily could see, though he tried to suppress it, he was shaking. Unable to speak at the moment, Lily lidded her eyes and looked away, nodding.

"It's okay; fear's a very powerful emotion." Lily shook her head.

"Wasn't fear." She mumbled, unable to look at him, her cheeks turning red. The only sign the RJ heard was the increased shaking, he was spilling his coffee on the floor he had the jitters so bad.

"Heh... I think I should switch to decaf." He said weekly. Lily, perfectly willing to let that be the scapegoat, nodded again. RJ took a deep gulp of his disappearing beverage.

* * *

Lily, instead of sitting on the stone bench, had found her Master sitting under a tree gently fingering a white daisy patch to her side.

"Master Puck?"

"Hello Lily, your early." She never took her eyes off the small white flower.

"Mm, I left early, right after the Morning Rush. So anyways, finish your story!" Lily insisted as she took a seat on the ground on the opposite side of the daisy patch, facing the trunk of tree they were sitting under.

"Ah, of course, where was I when I left off?"

"Swoop had trapped you against the wall and was about to have his wicked way with you, when another Master had come by, interrupting your session." Lily gushed.

"Wicked way? Honey, those trashy romance novels very rarely depict reality. And anyways, I see RJ informed you of who my lover is. But yes... Master Mao walked into the courtyard, unaware of what he had interrupted.

'Master Puck? Why are you red faced and in such a state of undress?' I stuttered for an explanation when Swoop, in a board tone, interrupted me.

'She had wondered to close to my training and I accidentally grabbed her collar thinking she was an enemy. Fortunately I came to my senses and did not harm her.' Whether Mao believed him was never to be known, because he too smelled my heat, and maybe he already assumed the real truth. Or maybe he believed that the scent of my heat had indeed thrown Swoop off into thinking I was an enemy. As I said I will never know. After Mao left, Swoop bid me a good day and retreated, rather hastily at that. I figured I probably embarrassed him beyond belief and that I wouldn't see him around for a while. How wrong I was. Not even later that day when I was teaching my Hand-to-hand combat class, he was there, to test his style against mine, he claimed. Thankfully my first classes of the day are usually children's classes, so no one knew why I smelled different, or why the older student was blocking me moves in such an impractical way." Lily blinked.

"Impractical way?"

"Yes there are two main ways to block an attack. The practical way, is done in such a way that it allows the blocker to still attack. The Impractical way leaves neither, or worse, your opponent, open to attack. Swoop had me pressed against him, in an impractical block, hopelessly tangled with him. And I could see the sparing match quickly degrading into a wrestling match. And it pissed me off. I was the Taijutsu Master, the Master of hand-to-hand combat, and he dared to disrespect my class by turning it into a _wrestling match?!_ I was so incensed, that I might have turned it into a rather...inappropriate spar, and I realized this as I was straddling him in a very R-rated place, his hands pinned above his head, wanting to wipe that damned smirk off his face. Still too pissed off to be embarrassed, I barked out an order to the students of the class that it was dismissed since I had to teach this, and I used the term whelp, very insulting, mostly because he was older then me, a lesson. And that if another master asked why they weren't in class that they could say, I had to teach another student a lesson, and they didn't want to be present because it was going to be messy... Later on I realized how wrong that sounded, especially since by then it would have been well noted I was in heat. But at that time, I got off him and told him that if he didn't start treating the match like an actual match I would make him run laps till he puked. He landed me on my ass. Almost every time. Which ticked me off more an more. Till finally I submitted to the fact that he was superior in martial arts, and I stalked off, livid. _I_ avoided him the rest of the week." Lily laughed at her Master's silly smile. "God. I was such a brat back then, I wanted a challenge, and bitched when someone knocked me on my own ass."

"But I bet he didn't realize why you were upset." Lily said, playing devils advocate.

"Of course not! Because while I was avoiding him, I was also going out of my way to ensure he noticed me. Which doesn't even make sense to me. And the day I finally realized I was being ridiculously stupid and complicated, was the day I had opted to wear a skirt. A short skirt.

So, I'm wearing this pretty black skirt, oblivious to the fact that "HEY MORON!" he's blind. So yeah, I wore a skirt to impress a blind man. What was he going to do? Feel the skirt? Especially considering I was "avoiding" him to get his attention." Puck was rambling, blushing and laughing at the stupidity of her younger self, while Lily was doubled over with her own laughter. When the giggles and jokes had subsided, Puck cleared her throat to continue. "So, I'm subbing for the meditation class, and what do you know, he's there, but he was actually a student in the class, so I left well enough alone and tried my best to ignore him. When I notice a bunch of seventeen year olds were snickering. And there was an empty spot amongst the assholes. I start looking around for the missing prick, when... what do you know, Swoop is up and punching the crap out of this seventeen year old. And none of his friends are laughing any more.

'What are you doing?' I cried, thinking the attack was unprovoked.

'He was skulking around, trying to see up your skirt. Which by the way is a stupid thing to wear.' He bit out. Well I had to force Swoop to let go of the brat, and the dumb kid never looked up another woman's skirt again. I held Swoop after class and thanked him, and also chastised him, personally, and I find myself pinned between his very warm body and the not so warm wall, with him pressing himself between my legs.

'That skirt is a _very_ stupid thing to wear.' He growled, before disappearing, leaving me against the wall of the classroom with my skirt hiked up to my waist." Lily gasped at the shock of hearing such an inappropriate act from the prim looking Swoop. Puck climbed to her feet and began to wonder around the tree as if performing a slow dance. Turning and swaying to music only she could hear.

"What happened? You can't leave me there!" She protested.

"Tomorrow My Cub. As for now, you have questions?" Lily shook herself as she remembered that, yes; there were things she needed to talk about.

"Alright, I can live with that. Firstly, why do our spirits choose other animals? Why do they not choose a kindred spirits, you know Lion to Lion, etcetera etcetera." Puck paused, mid sweeping pirouette and stood up straight in thought.

"To be honest, no one really knows... To my best conclusion," She said beginning to twirl again "Our spirits aren't true animals, oh sure they inhibit animalistic natures, and cause us mere humans to be something more along the lines of a hybrid with the species they choose to imitate, but they aren't really animals, they never were to begin with. So, in a way... it's best to think of them like we do cartoon animals, they represent the animal, but we know they are a far cry from them, and in such that we don't question it when the Raccoon dates the Bunny." Lily digested this information.

"How can you guess this without having talked to the Spirit itself?"

"Ah, the longer you've been with your beast, the stronger the connection. To the point that you can communicate easily with it, without falling into a deep meditative state. Which is something you probably want to consider trying. To see what your Cheetah has to say about all of this." Puck said as she disappeared behind the tree trunk. Lily smiled at her scatterbrained teacher. The original Attention Deficit, that woman. It didn't help that she also had an animated spirit. The sound of a body hitting the floor made the cheetah laugh. Apparently, the coyote, ever the trickster, mischievous and inconsistent according to the old Native American legends, had decided to portray some famous scene from some movie, where the two people who where talking where on other sides of the tree... she couldn't remember the movie. The Cheetah shook her head wondering how a relationship between the bouncy, aptly named, Puck, and the seemingly stoic Swoop ever worked.

"Okay, second question, what if I don't love him?" A wise chuckle came from the other side of the tree.

"Rarely do they ever, at first. And sometimes, very rarely, the beast chooses wrong and it tears the two apart. Though it is incredibly rare that that ever happens, and is generally a remark of the character of the person when that does happen." Lily frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The Beast Spirit resides in the heart. The beast will not enter an impure heart. Though sometimes it gets trapped there when life hands the host, the Pai Zhuq, a bad hand. The bonding between a spirit and a human usually occurs at infancy, so there is little to no memory of the pain one endures being possessed by the spirit. But... it is by far, even more rare, to have been possessed by a hateful, dark spirit." He voice grew darker; at she discussed such heavy things. "There have only been three reported incidences of such an act. But sometimes a spirit will turn, and infect the host with it's poison like Dai Shi's spirit had done all those years ago." Lily shivered.

"What if I have two males after me?" Puck blinked unseen.

"The more dominant of the two will chase off the other one."

"What-what if, hypothetically, I love him, but he doesn't love me?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"A one-sided mating? That... is unfortunately a little more common and is generally when a spirit latches onto one not interested, or when one dominates a weaker one into submission. Or when a person is so in love with another that it alters their spirit's judgment. Anyway, regardless of the reasons you basically get a one sided love. An _unrequited_ love." She amended. Lily shivered again, wondering if that was what was wrong with Camille.

"And it gets messy if, and when, the unmated half to the mating, does finally take a mate outside the original mating." The woman added, wandering back around the tree to drop a daisy crown on the blond's head.

"Messy?" Lily asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Someone usually dies."

"Does it need to come to that?"

"If some bitch stepped in on your territory, wouldn't you be pissed?" Lily squeaked. Puck laughed grimly.

"That's horrible."

"That's life. Now if you don't have anymore questions I'd best be getting you back to your randy Master." Lily squeaked again and turned a furious shade of red.

* * *

On the way back Lily thought of the differences between Love and Lust. Master Puck may claim she loved Swoop, but from the story so far, it sounded a lot like lust. Lily wanted to ask the story from Swoop's point of view, but she felt squeamish around the man as it was, she really didn't like bats. Perhaps, she could get RJ to get the story out of him. The thought caused her to pause and laugh.

* * *

RJ was back to his routine of sniffing Lily. Fran smiled wistfully as Lily just smiled and elbowed the man on his fourth round before returning to kneading Pizza dough.

"Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?" Fran asked her grinning and bouncy friend.

"Oh what? No... It's... complicated." Lily said, evading telling her friend the truth, but trying to be a specific as possible.

"Does it have something to do with you being a Ranger?" Lily paled.

"What? No! Don't be ridiculous! How could I be a Power Ranger?!"

_Shit she knows..._ Lily thought, then cursed herself for picking up RJ's vocabulary.

"I know, Lily, and I'm cool with it. I understand, and I'm fine with you and Theo and Casey being Rangers. I-I don't like the fact that you all put yourself in danger constantly, and that I feel helpless to do anything except pray you come back in one piece. But, I'm also glad that my friends are the ones going out there saving my town, you know." Fran said pushing up her glasses with the back of her wrist.

"Fran... I never wanted to leave you here all by yourself, and I really wanted to tell you, every time we came back and you were in over your head, covered in pasta and one second away from a panic attack, I wanted to tell you. We all did."

"Well, I understand now, I mean, sure, at first, I was hurt and angry at you for ditching me. But when I figured it out, I... felt relieved..." The bespectacled girl giggled nervously. Lily extended an arm around her dearest and only female friend.

"Alright then, here's what's going on..." and Lily spilled everything, what was going on with her, everything about Master Puck and Phant and Swoop and Finn, and about the academy, and what they were doing, everything.

"Wow..." Was all the brunette could say. Her head swam with the new information, and she stumbled back a little bit. Lily darted forward and caught her friend to keep the collegian from hurting herself.

"That all you can say?" Lily laughed. Slightly apprehensive about letting an outsider know her biggest secrets.

"You're one lucky cat?" Fran said and she grabbed onto the counter to steady herself.

"Lucky?" Lily said, reeling.

"When I first started coming to Jungle Karma, as a customer. I had a _huge_ crush on RJ, which went away when I met Casey, but... I've seen women throw themselves at RJ, and he never even glanced at them. And you literally have his... huevos... at your mercy." Fran's voice had dropped to the tiniest whisper when she mentioned the extremities in question. The two burst out laughing, which caused RJ to stick his head in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Nothing RJ, it doesn't concern you." Lily said before her and Fran nearly doubled over with laughter. RJ frowned, but was happy to see the two girls having a good time. So he left well enough alone. The two giggled and snickered to themselves for almost a full hour before sobering up.

"Lily... do you think you could keep Theo and RJ from killing each other in their ... er heat... if they were both in the loft tonight? I... I want some alone time with Casey." Fran turned a vibrant shade of red. Lily nodded, not looking forward to the prospect. But she kinda owed Fran.

* * *

Done!


	6. Combat

Happy Mother's Day Y'all.

* * *

Lily resisted the urge to growl herself, as Theo and RJ snipped and growled at each other from both sides of her.

"Lily's on _my_ side in this, we want to watch Seven Swords." Theo growled.

"Would you let her speak for herself?" RJ barked back. Lily closed her eyes in frustration as her body temperature soared, and she could feel her Cheetah snarling at the back of her mind.

"I think I know my best friend." Theo hissed.

"Then act like her friend, not her jealous lover." RJ snapped back.

"THAT'S IT!" Lily roared. "_**I**_ _am going to meditate, __**if you disturb me I will rip off your dangly bits.**_" She growled, stomping out of the room to the vacant pizzeria down stairs.

"Good going! This is all your fault!" Theo blamed.

* * *

Lily assumed the lotus position and released a deep breathe. Her eyes were closed as she could feel herself fall into the realm within her own heart. With each slowed heart beat she fell more, till she no longer knew which way was up or down, and in her stasis of between this world and her own, everything fell away and rebuilt itself in the image of the African plains.

_I have expected you Cub._ Her Cheetah spoke, sitting on a large sun-baked flat rock peeking out amongst the tall golden grass lands.

"Sorry, I..." Lily had never spoken directly to her Cheetah Spirit. She didn't know what to say.

_Fear not about what you need to say to me, for I am your heart no? _Lily swallowed, nodding mutely.

_Why do you allow that cub to linger in hope? Are you so cruel as to dangle yourself before him, knowing that he wants you, only to taunt him with it?_

"Who..."

_The Blue one, he may be more mature then your red friend, but he still has no idea what is going on, currently his beast lashes out at him, torn between his friendship and your need to mate._

"Theo... what can I do? Risk my friendship with him?"

_It is already risked; he will realize too late, that you belong to the wolf._

"RJ is my master! It is forbidden!" Lily cried, frustrated that everyone expected her to start jumping into bed with the man.

_As the Coyote said, Master is a human invention. I do not fall prey to such weak limitations. _The Cheetah flicked her tail in the same way Lily would expect someone to pick their nails, a sign of disinterest.

_And be forewarned Cub. If you do not start actively perusing him, I will take control if need be, to remedy the situation. Now it is time to wake up someone approaches._

Lily's eyes snapped open to the empty, dark, pizzeria.

_One more thing Cub. The Coyote is, by nature, a trickster, try asking the right questions next time you visit her. And don't wait so long to talk to me; it is very lonely in this savannah._ The Cheetah's parting words echoed in her head as a manically grinning Casey came in through the door to the parlor.

"Hey Lily, grabbing a moment of serenity before bed time?" Casey asked. Lily felt a wave of appreciation that Casey seemed to be unaffected by her current situation.

"Yeah, Theo and RJ were butting heads." The Yellow Ranger said. Casey grinned for a brief moment.

"Hey, uhm I hope your not offended, but I over heard you and RJ talking up stairs. And I just wanted to know... what's going on? Why are Theo and RJ acting like horny bastards after the same girl?" His face had adopted a charming confused smile that made Lily's heart melt a little.

"Because they are. I... I'm in heat. And it's affecting Theo and RJ." Casey's smile didn't fade, but the look of confusion etched deeper into his face. Lily sighed. "My Cheetah is looking for a mate, actually she already found him, and this is my body's way of trying to get him to get with the program if you will." Casey either understood it or decided he _really_ didn't want to know. Because he just smiled and bid her good night. Lily sank further into her seat and sighed. A wry chuckle bubbled from her.

This is what her life had turned into, and only after three days, how was she supposed to last the next twenty-five?

* * *

Though it was well past midnight, and closer to four am. Lily found her usually perky, energetic self; to be a mass of barely contained need, for what though she didn't know. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, and her feet kept her up, dancing quietly to her ipod. But after a while even that couldn't ease off her explosive need to do something.

Around four thirty, she was balancing on a beam watching the lights in the city twinkle when a sleepy, disheveled RJ padded in, in nothing but a pair of boxers to combat the nastily warm summer night. She jumped down when he spotted her.

"Lily?" he yawned. "Did you stay up all night?" Lily nodded whimpering.

"I couldn't sleep, at all." She moaned. RJ paused, wondering if this was going to be a problem.

"Is it to do with your Heat?" He asked, alert.

"I think so." RJ turned to face the fridge and dug through for the carton of milk. He faked a yawn.

"Maybe you should go ahead and claim Theo as your mate then if this is going to be any more problematic." Lily bristled.

"Maybe I don't want Theo." She snapped. Her ire won over by the simply comment.

"Then who _do_ you want?" He snapped back, not feeling like being on the receiving end of her drama so early in the morning.

"Certainly not a lazy ass pig like you!" She growled and stormed out of the loft and restaurant down stairs. RJ didn't turn from his position of staring at the counter.

"That hurt more than it needed to." He growled, slamming the carton back in the fridge, resisting the urge to go running after her.

_**IDIOT! **_Rang in his head, though if it was him or his wolf who thought it, was indeterminable. With a growl he threw himself from the small upstairs kitchen and into practicing his hardest kata sets.

* * *

The Distance from the Pai Zhuq academy and Ocean Bluff was an hour by foot. Usually, weather permitting; a bus would make its way up and down the slopes from Ocean Bluff to the next town over. It was usually a half hour to twenty minute drive by bus to either town. Since the bus wouldn't being starting its rounds for at least a few more hours, the walk gave Lily the chance to cool her rage into something far less manageable.

Right about the time she left the boundaries of town Lily became increasingly, and inconsolably, depressed.

Usually when she left the confines of RJ and the other boys, she felt almost natural, like she had never entered the Heat in the first place. Sure she felt a little warmer than usual, but nothing to be concerned about. This time, she hastily wiped her tears away as she crossed her arm over her stomach. She felt cold, sick, and hurt. A part of her wondered if this was something to do with being in Heat, and the rest of her agreed it probably was. After turning off the main road to the side road leading to the gates of the school, Lily put on a burst of speed and reached the School within a matter of moments.

* * *

Swoop jerked awake when he heard the gentle knocking at the door of his house

"Puck?" His wife was already up and putting on a robe.

"It's Lily, hurry and make yourself decent, I fear something has gone wrong and she needs guidance." Swoop sighed and reached for his glasses. His wife tossed him the soft cotton robe he favored and the blind man wrapped himself before following her down stairs.

"So why are _we_ getting up at dawn for _your_ student?" He grumbled.

"Because _my_ student needs help, and _you_ are not getting any sleep if _I_ can't." She replied icily. Swoop muttered about vindictiveness and turned off to make everyone a cup of tea.

Minutes later he came in to the room everyone else was occupying, tray laden with tea and toasted bagels and cream cheese and set it on the table, before claiming his seat next to his mate. Swoop could smell the saline and depression from the girl.

"Lily-cub, drink your tea, it will help you feel better." Puck said gently. Swoop trailed his fingers gently up her arm, a gesture of affection.

"What has that block-headed wolf done this time?" Swoop said, loudly, knowing it would put that girl at some ease in the situation. And true to his prediction, Lily let loose a watery giggle before taking a sip of her tea, letting the peppermint calm her down more. It surprised her that he could make such a good cup of tea, especially for being blind.

"It wasn't him, I... I blew up at him for no reason." Swoop couldn't hold back the laughter.

"Lily, that's nothing to be ashamed of, _ALL_ women do it during that time, you're hormonal. In a way it's his fault for not just backing off. He should realize you are bound to say things you don't mean." He stopped himself before he continued down the same road he had in RJ's loft, and wound up with two angry women. Lily giggled as Puck curled around him, figuratively. Pleased at her mate's comforting words to her Cub.

"So what happened, exactly?"

"Well... I talked to my beast like you said, and she told me that if I didn't start taking initiative, she would." Lily paused to let the dread of that statement settle in her mind. "And then all night I couldn't sleep. And finally about an hour and a half ago, RJ woke up, and noticed I was up." Lily paused to take a deeper sip of her tea to help calm herself. "He- he said that I should just go ahead and mate Theo, if it meant that he didn't have to deal with my problems." Tears pricked at her eyes, and Puck and Swoop looked at each other, or rather turned to face each other, considering Swoop was blind.

"Was that exactly what he said?" Swoop asked.

"Close enough." Lily murmured, sinking into her seat on the love seat adjacent to the. Swoop heaved a silent sigh and squeezed Puck's hand entwined in his.

_Give me strength..._ He prayed to his mate. She seemed to understand as she squeezed his hand back.

"Lily, you're overreacting. I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems, and I bet he regrets saying it to you." Puck said gently as her student sniffled into her cup.

* * *

She left Swoop and Puck's house before noon. But it wasn't until well after dark that she could bring herself to wander back to Ocean Bluff. She prayed that there hadn't been a battle with Dai Shi, as they were due for one any day now, but from the lack of construction, and the general peace of the ambience told her that, no, they hadn't, and she breathed a little easier. She made her way through the well lit town, to the center, town square, a beautiful park filled with all sorts of sweet smelling flowers and a breath-taking lit fountain in the center, not fearing an attack by the fiends in the dark. Her mind was a storm of over information, Phant, whom she had visited for lunch, had told her all he knew of Dai Shi and Camille.

Dai Shi had been poisoned by a dark spirit, that had been, painfully, removed, but the damage was done, leaving him a twisted soul only able to live by clinging to another's life force. And Camille had gone after him, her love for him, his hold on her. Her spirit had chosen him as its mate, and no force in the world short of killing her, could undo it.

Other details about the last battle, and facts on trivia about the two buzzed about in her head.

"LILY!" Her head snapped up to see Theo and Casey running towards her.

"Hey guys!" she called out. The reached her, doubled over panting like they had spent the whole day running.

"Don't "hey guys" us! Where the hell have you been? We've been worried sick?" Lily frowned.

"I bet RJ didn't care a bit."

"RJ has planted himself in his chair and refused to leave it for anything, using his satellites to search for you. He didn't eat, or drink of go to the bathroom or anything; he finally passed out from exhaustion. Don't you realize what time it is?" Theo snapped.

"Uhm... eight PM?"

"Try _four AM_ genius. Where have you been?" Theo insisted.

"I... I got into a fight with RJ, and went to Master Puck's house to blow off steam. Then I went to Master Phant's..." Theo shook his head.

"What's gotten into you, since your scent changed you've been... different... Your not the Lily I became friends with." Lily had the mental process left after that comment to look disbelievingly surprised for a moment.

"Theo... you... you don't know?" Theo shot her a dirty look.

"I-I'm in heat. And it's only for this month; it will go away in a few weeks. But... I'm constantly butting heads with RJ because... because my spirit chose him." She whispered. Theo jerked back as if hit.

"R-RJ huh... well if your spirit chose then... I... I understand." He looked like he had been slapped.

"Theo... I..."

"It's okay Lily..." He said abruptly. He turned, unable to face Lily.

"Come on guys we need to get back." Casey had remained quiet. The Tiger had a feeling that if he had let it be known that Lily had told him before she confessed to her "best friend", things would be completely irreparable.

The Cub may have been the naive one, but even he understood the reason for Theo's slumped shoulders.

* * *

Casey, Lily, and Theo quietly crept up the stairs, their shoes removed to avoid any extra noise. Theo, not in the mood to interact, had left for his bed, and Casey followed, determined to get his friend to get his woes off his chest. Leaving Lily, awake and feeling like the world biggest heel, alone in the loft with the slumbering RJ.

The Blond knew she wasn't going to get much, if any, sleep that night, so she crept around the loft to see if she could wake RJ and apologize.

RJ sat in an uncomfortable position in his chair, his long, lanky frame too big for the upright chair to comfortably hold his body in sleep. Lily knew he was going to have kinks tomorrow. Hesitantly she got his blanket out of his hammock and padded, barefoot, over to him. She pulled the lever to release the chair to its lounge position, and pulled off his shoes and socks. The blanket has draped over him and she smoothed his hair out of his face, noting he neglected to shave this morning.

"Lily?" He moaned, waking briefly to look at her through sleep drugged eyes.

"Shh... I'm here. RJ I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper at you, I never should have said that nasty thing." A finger was raised to her lips to prevent her from saying more.

"No... My fault... Don't... Theo..." He mumbled before slipping back into sleep. Lily smiled and tucked his hand back under the blanket.

"Sleep, I'll be here in the morning when you wake up." She promised before settling in a meditation position to spend the night more constructively then last night.

Deep down, her Cheetah purred, all was right again.

* * *

Remember: reviews equal faster, more reliant, updates.


	7. Basics

Okay, I wasn't even going to post this chapter till after I have finished chapter 8. But I recently purchased the newest Patricia Briggs book _Iron Kissed_, which is freaking amazing by the way, and another novel which I have high hopes for, and then I have to swap Briggs out for the second newest Kim Harrison book... so I won't be "alive" for atleast the rest of this week.

So, Uh, enjoy, review, and I will update by sunday and hopefully I won't be driveling on about werewolfs and vampires and ghosts...

* * *

"_Oh RJ..." A sing-song voice purred next to his ear. The bound and blindfolded Wolf could feel her breath dance across his stomach and his mouth slid lower on his body, her lips and teeth occasionally grazing over his heated flesh. After a life time of sweet agony she found their desired destination. With a wicked giggle, she was on him. Her tongue doing things that would make ice shiver..._

"RJ wake up!" The stiff wolf was jolted away by the removal of his blanket. Blearily he peered around, his eyes red and rimmed with dark bags from not sleeping.

"Lily?" He croaked, his throat raw and cracking. The girl tsked as she rang out a damp cloth and placed it on his forehead.

"You worried yourself sick yesterday." She said as she took his temperature. 101, better, last time she took his sleeping temperature it was 103.

"Wha' time izzit?" He muttered blearily.

"Nine Am." RJ pushed his protesting muscles into getting him into a sitting position. "Whoa! Don't you even think about getting up, Fran, Casey, and Theo are taking care of JK today." Without even a fraction of her strength, she pushed him back against the chair and re-tucked him under his blanket. With out a thought to the act, she pressed her lips to the master's heated forehead, leaving a sensation behind as she got up to fetch him a glass of water.

RJ once comfortable in his chair again started to drift back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" An ice cold, dripping, washcloth found his face and neck, jolting back awake.

"I'm tired!" He groaned, protesting her abuse of his person. Lily poked him to prevent him from falling back asleep.

"Yes, and if you sleep any more you'll really be sick."

"Sleep is good for the sick."

"Not if you're simply run down. RJ you're not sick, your body's just trying to tell you to relax." He gave her a half lidded glare.

"It's like you don't know me at all."

"Get up; we're going to the Zoo. The fresh air will do you wonders."

"You told me not to."

"I changed my mind."

"You know, if you weren't in heat, I'd sock you."

"Still doesn't change the fact that you're taking me out today."

"The zoo smells..." He protested childishly.

* * *

True to his prediction the zoo smelled like something dead and digested. But also, to her credit, the "fresh" air did calm his queasy stomach, and a day just him and Lily was something he guiltily looked forward to.

"Ooh! Let's get Theo a Monkey!" Lily said as her arms steadily filled with animal plushies, only to be cycled off into RJ's longer arms for her to refill hers as she rounded the gift shop once more.

"Don't you think you're making me buy enough crap?" RJ didn't _want_ to complain, after all Lily was happy, and they were doing something that vaguely entertained them both. But after the various rides the Zoo hosted, and the food, and the animal interactions, and the food, and the carnival games for even _more_ crap, though he did score a sweet looking inflatable Alien doll, the Wolf was pushing the date of his "out of the red" goal by years at a pop.

"Aw, but Theo's terrified of Monkeys, it'll be a great gag gift!"

"As much as that sounds fun, we still have half the day to go through, and I'm dwindling in funds." Currently, he wasn't going to get out of debt till he was eighty, he was sure.

"Aw, alright, let's put most of these back." Slowly she put the dolls back till she ended up with just five. RJ winced; they were the expensive, really nice, ones at that.

"We're keeping these." The Cheetah declared. RJ looked at the Beanie Baby brand toys with thinly veiled contempt as he dug out his abused credit card.

The dolls were purchased, bagged, and hastily grabbed, as the man quickly drug the woman out of the gates to the zoo before she made him buy anything else.

"Remind me never to take you shopping." RJ muttered as he started up his van, before driving out of the vast parking lot.

* * *

After the toys and other junk purchased at the Zoo were deposited into the back of the van. RJ asked what was next up in her mental agenda. He really didn't mean to, it just slipped out and he certainly couldn't take the words _back_ now.

"Lunch." The wolf grinned in wry humor and satisfaction at the suggestion.

"Damn girl, we just cleaned out the Zoo off all its unhealthy junk food." He teased

"But that was three hours ago! And Master Puck _and_ Swoop both warned me to constantly have something in my stomach or the cramps will begin." RJ shuddered.

"What sounds good?" Lily paused in an over dramatic thought gesture, going along with the easy fun atmosphere between the two.

"Tex-Mex. Let's make a picnic of it." RJ laughed.

"If that's what my Cheetah wants, that what she gets!" He cheered, before pausing to let his words sink in. A shot of dread bolted through him. Out of the corner of his eye nothing seemed too changed in her demeanor. Maybe she hadn't heard? He prayed before turning into the nearest Taco Bell.

Sadly his prayers went unheeded.

Lily wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but she certainly wasn't appreciating the little flips her heart started doing in response.

* * *

The earlier tension seemed to have disappeared in the bright warm sunny field, they had found outside of town. Off to the distance, the tree line of a forest sloped up to the mountains. An old blanket they had found in a garage sale on the way to the field separated their food from the flowers.

Lily ran her hand over the old fabric, marveling at the soft texture of the thing, while RJ busied himself with the food and drinks. A cup of orange soda found her hand and drew her attention from the worn bedding. She smiled her thanks and down the cup, thirstier then she realized. The cup was refilled without her even asking.

"RJ, I was wondering, has my heat been bothering you at all today?" She asked idly. RJ paused; it was really hard to smell her over the other surrounding smells.

"Not really, I guess it's just hard to smell you over the surrounding scents, like at the zoo, I really couldn't smell anything other then animal shit and people's collective smell. Right now I can smell it, but it's fighting with the food and the surrounding flowers and trees." He didn't tell her he could smell an oncoming storm too. Lily frowned.

"So that means everything you've done today was on your own!" She said, happy that his enjoyment of her company was genuine, and not the product of a hormonal need to screw like bunnies. RJ paused.

"Yeah, that's a fair assessment." He said cautiously. "But it's not your scent that's what the underlying cause is; it's the pheromones causing the scent. I'm just not getting a nose full today that's all."

"Would you like to?" She purred, leaning into him, her eyes glowing. RJ dropped the cup of soda in his hands in shock and lust, as a wave of her scent hit him directly. Her eyes widened, and she jerked back.

"Oh Jeeze! I'm so sorry RJ. The Cheetah... she's playful today." Lily lied.

_Cub! What have I told you about getting your ass in gear?! I warned you. That if you did not take an active investment in this that __**I**__would do something to remedy the situation!_

_RJ's not interested in me._ Lily shot back to the growling cat.

_Did he not complete your human mating ritual satisfactorily? _Lily couldn't help the small blush as she grabbed a fistful of napkins and wiped at his shirt, trying to get the liquid out, all the while apologizing

_There are steps to this, there are many dates before the... uhm mating... comes in._ Lily pacified.

_Bah, your human way takes too long, and I will be very put out if you let this mating cycle go before you finally get around to claiming him._

"Interesting conversation?" RJ asked, his eyes glittering in amusement. Lily shot up to meet him in the eye, before looking down and blushing harder.

"How did you know?"

"I just told you we might as well give up cleaning the shirt, I'm going to be sticky it I don't take it off, and I'd rather risk sunburn then be sticky." Lily meeped and pulled her fist full of shredded, cheep, napkins, from his grasp. Her eyes flicked to his frame as he got up slightly and removed his dirty shirt in a fluid movement, that Lily felt should be illegal to employ when doing something as simple as taking one's shirt off. Her eyes swept over his lean frame. Not an ounce of fat to be seen and the perfect amount of muscles, not bulky but not bones either. Lean.

_Ooh..._ she was pretty sure both her and her Cheetah had critiqued.

"So... let's eat!" He said nervously at the look Lily was giving him. He was fairly sure Cheetah's didn't engage in the practice of eating their mates... or suitors... or whatever he fell into. But that didn't escape his thought track as he watched her watch him. Lily broke her staring to interest herself in the food.

* * *

Lily was mid bite of her Taco Supreme when she let loose a heavy growl and put it back down on her wrapper. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted up.

"Lily! What are you doing?!" RJ cried. Grabbing her arm to keep her from disrobing herself.

"I'm in a fucking proverbial oven over here." She hissed, the gentle heat she had felt all day blossoming into a full out heat wave, like she was standing next to an active volcano. She jerked her arm out of his hold and yanked her shirt off, sighing in relief as a cool breeze hit her stomach and chest, relieving her of the heat. RJ shut his eyes and looked away.

"Lily you can't wonder around in your bra..."

"Why not? It's not much different then from a bikini top." The yellow ranger was tapping heavily into her inner Cheetah; else no force on earth could get her to flash her teacher like this.

"Lily... I am a man..." He grit out. His eyes shut.

"Well noted. But RJ you don't feel like you're trapped in a sauna. I do... and I warn you now, if I don't get respite, the pants come off next."

The Wolf Spirit laughed as RJ shook from fighting his desire for the eighteen year old next to him. And for once the Spirit had nothing to do with it on either part.

* * *

The food had been consumed and the trash tied up neatly in the plastic bags they had been bought in. Lily, true to her word, had divested herself of her pants, and refused to be apologetic about it.

In fact, RJ noted sourly, she seemed damned pleased about it.

Lily laid on the blanket behind the ramrod-backed Master, who had taken to meditating facing the opposite direction of her. A part of her was horrified at what she had done, practically prancing around in her undies in front of her master. But the Cheetah had taken dominance, pleased by the woman's resourcefulness, and that part had riding the high RJ's own pheromones were giving her.

"RJ... I wanna play... come play with me." She purred as she got up on her hands and knees and crawled over to the man, whose back had miraculously gone straighter and stiffer then before.

"Go put your clothes back on." Lily wrapped her arms around his bare torso and scraped her teeth against his should enticingly.

"Play with me first." She said, her pout evident in her voice. RJ shifted, trying to loosen up room for his growing parts.

"No, clothes first." He had a fairly good idea that her Cheetah was in control at that moment, which made things better and worse. Better because he could safely say it was _not_ his darling sweet innocent Lily groping him. Worse because it _wasn't_ his Lily.

"Nope, play." She insisted, her hands drifting lower. RJ gulped as her thumb brushed the underside of his navel. He grabbed her hand and removed it from stomach.

"Lily. No. You don't know what you're saying."

"Wanna bet?" RJ groaned as she gently bit down on his shoulder. "Now run."

* * *

RJ panted as he tore across the field for probably the seventh time, Lily hot on his tail whooping with laughter and the thrill of the hunt. Even he had to admit the game was exhilarating. As some point he had lost his second article of clothing in a near tackle where she had grabbed his pants and he had escaped by removing them. Their clothes had made a small pile on the blanket in the middle of the field. Right as he had made it to the shade of a particularly spread out tree, his was on his back with Lily straddling him.

"I win." She purred, her eyes a bright golden yellow from her tapping into her Cheetah Powers. Slowly she leaned down, a devious grin stretching her lips till they found the juncture of his neck and shoulder. His eyes opened wide at the sensation of her lips tongue and teeth. Hands found her waist and instinctively she began to grind herself against him.

"Lily!" He bit out raggedly. She pulled up from her ministrations, looking much like the cat who ate the canary. Her expression dropped.

"RJ..." She began. The mood shattered. Then he felt it, the stinging, burning, feeling of something on his back. They got up, both of them covered in red welts and itching like hell.

"What the?!"

"There must have been Poison Ivy in the field!"

"Let's get out of here!" The two danced around, trying not to scratch their various itches as they gathered all of their effects and ran back to the van.

* * *

It was the mid day, dead hour, where they were lucky if a single customer came in.

Casey flipped the page of his magazine when the light of a car flicked across the walls. He perked up and him and the other two shot up to provide excellent service to whomever it was. His jaw dropped and Theo fell over when the two people did finally come out of the bright light into the place.

"Oh my." Fran began, as Lily and RJ came into the store. In their underwear, and covered head to toe in red welts.

RJ, ever good humored about any situation, tossed his keys to Fran and told her to park the Van out back.

"Casey, run into town and go grab a large... no industrial sized bottles of Poison Ivy relief... And someone pick Theo up off the floor." Then he followed Lily up the stairs.

* * *

WOOT. I love this chapter -grins-


	8. Opportunity

Chapter 8: Opportunity

I don't own Power Rangers... just the now AU plot/story thing.

* * *

Two days later, both RJ and Lily were free of the itchy welts, and life had gone back to normal... or rather pseudo-normal...

Lily giggled as RJ backed her into a corner, his hips pressing in to hers. Her heat throbbing in tune to her heartbeat as his fingers trailed around her hips and back. Slowly he leaned forward to nuzzle the crook of her shoulder.

A loud crash and the door flung open as Theo barged into the doorway, a repressed grin in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, but we need the two of you out in the front." RJ growled expletives in several languages as he torn his presence from hers.

That was about the third time Theo had pulled something like this. As soon as Lily and he were alone, when he would finally be able to shut out his qualms and protests, and let his wolf dominate sufficiently, and the proper mood was being constructed, Theo would barge in and shatter the atmosphere.

_Bull in a China Shop._ RJ thought darkly.

Though it was a joke amongst the Pai Zhuq, and no one had seriously ever obtained _that_ spirit, the old adage of the academy "_Should have been born with the spirit of the mule_" came to mind when he thought of the deviant Blue Jaguar.

* * *

As he suspected, there was no issue in the front that needed their attention, aside from a smug looking whelp who was about to get his ass whooped.

"Theo..." RJ couldn't bring his Zen frame of mind up for a response to the blue bearing warrior. Or Rather he thought of several things he could tell the kid. None of them appropriate for the current situation. "I think it would be best if you washed dishes for today no?" He grinned as the boy lost his vibe and marched sullenly to the back. "OH! And The Dishwasher's broken, so you'll have to do them by hand." The Wolf added smarmily. Theo's back hunched in disgust, but he followed the implied order.

Casey shook his head in sympathy for his friend, mouthing "_Told you so_" to the downtrodden face of Theo. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"I need to get going, I have a scheduled appointment with Master Puck, and I haven't seen her in half a week." RJ felt a mixture of remorse at her absence and humor at her need to converse with her master.

"Alright, alright. We wouldn't want you to be late for your girl's afternoon." He shooed the yellow ranger out of the door and leaned against the counter, watching her move.

"Man, you're in bad." Casey said as he got up to wipe down the counter.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Swoop told you your skirt was a stupid idea." Lily pressed, seeing as how it was just the two of them again. Swoop owed one the other in-resident Masters for their covering of his classes, and had taken their students on a field expedition in the original's place.

"Ah, yes. So the very next morning I woke up to a presence outside my room. To my surprise, it was Swoop. He had woken hours earlier then his usual so that he could have his morning out of the way and show up by my door.

'I'm here so that I can ensure you wear proper clothing today, I can't be bothered to trail you all day to save you from the perverts of the school.' He offered by way of an excuse. I didn't comment on the faint scent of cologne, or the fact that he must have asked someone he trusted dearly to help him dress in nice matching colors, or his brushed hair. In fact I was grinning so hard, trying to keep my mirth and joy at bay so that I didn't accidentally hurt his feelings.

'Thank you for your concern Swoop.' I wanted to add on _'But I'm a big girl. Temper tantrums at having sexy blind martial artists embarrass them by wrestling them into positions that belong in x-rated dreams, in front of their children's class no less, then proceeding to kick said master's ass in hand-to-hand, aside.'_ But I was gifted with a rare moment of intelligence, and knew that anything after that statement would have caused trouble." Lily chuckled. Puck, who had chosen a spot near the lake, leaned back against the wooden arch-gate and let the sun's reflecting light dance on her face. She raised a hand to protect her pale, harsh-light intolerant, eyes and continued the story.

"I almost felt like telling him that I had the day off, since most, if not all, of my Students had other class-trips or activities. But the gesture was touching, and I decided to let him think himself very chivalrous." Lily nodded, feeling at ease in the environment, the cool breeze gently lifting the hot weather from her already warm skin. "However the rest is for tomorrow." Lily groaned.

"You're evil Master Puck... you hardly told me anything juicy." Puck laughed.

"Well, another day cub." Puck got up and shaded her eyes from the glaring light.

"Next time I come here, I'm steeling Swoop's Sunglasses." The Coyote muttered.

* * *

RJ had cornered Lily again, this time up in the loft, against the island in the personal kitchen. With a playful growling bark he leaned in and nuzzled her neck and shoulder. Lily let loose a giggle as his stubble and long hair tickled her.

"Hey... guys... uhm sorry... Theo told me you called for me..." Casey didn't sound sorry. RJ pulled back with a long suffering sigh. The wolf master turned to his soon-to-be-dead red protégé with a look out of the scariest werewolf themed horror film.

"Casey... I think it's high time you visited my father again, and brushed up on your Shark Technique, spend the night, and take Theo with you. Better yet, make it a camping trip to discover the Zen of Nature. My father can mentor you, plus, he loves camping." RJ shifted his pose into the stationary strut he does when he thought of something good to punish/train the rangers with. RJ couldn't help the evil grin; his father was absolutely unbearable when camping. Casey watched RJ suspiciously as he grabbed a phone, and told Lily that it was going to be a guys trip, and that he wasn't going because the last time he went out, he ended up with poison ivy rash, plus he needed to regain his dwindled finances, and with Theo and Casey gone, he really should stay to help staff JKP. He stopped excusing himself when his father's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hey Dad, listen, I feel Theo and Casey are in need to a nature expedition to make up for the lost ones back at the academy... No, Lily and I are not going to join... because we need someone to stay here if things go wrong... Right and tomorrow work for you? Great, they will be out in front when you arrive with all of their things for the trip... ohh... I don't know... keep them till either I need them or you feel they've got the Zen... All right... Love you too Dad. Bye." RJ hung up the phone.

"Casey... go get Theo." RJ smiled at the now nervous tiger.

* * *

RJ couldn't help the malicious grin to form across his slumbering face as he subconsciously knew that right about then Theo and Casey were trudging out to wait outside for his early-riser father to take them on a week of hell. Briefly in his sleeping state of consciousness, he wondered what he should cook for dinner; after all he was a chef. And it was high time he put that expensive fancy culinary degree to use. But what? The question drove the last bits of sleep from his mind. But it didn't mean he was anywhere near close to getting up.

His green eyes scanned the ceiling for a clue.

Some sort of chicken dish? Maybe savory herb-chicken stuffed pastries? Yeah that sounded good, and a gravy sauce to serve over them? The thoughts of that night's dinner fueled him enough to get up and check the pantry and fridge.

A trip to the store was in order.

_I'll have Lily do it. _He thought absently till his wolf growled.

_You will NOT make our mate do menial tasks! Not when things are so shaky between you both._ The beast withdrew from the conscious levels of the sleepy master's mind, grumbling about idiots going to wind up single for life because of their reluctance to go to the grocers. RJ frowned, when were things shaky between them? Sure there was reluctance on both sides. After all mating is generally a for life thing. Especially when one partner's beast is monogamous. Plus the fact that they were both so young and didn't even consider each other as potential dating prospects. And now they were basically engaging in a primordial marriage.

The word stopped him cold.

He was 21, far too young to be married. Especially for life.

And Lily. RJ paled. Lily was only 18, and he was sure she wasn't aware that it was a permanent thing, mating him.

The wolf master felt like an ass. Here he was thinking of dinner recipes when Lily had no idea what she was getting into. Hastily he padded over to her and shook the yellow warrior out of her slumber.

"Mm wha? RJ? Something the matter?" She sleepily rubbed her eye as she made to climb out of her hammock.

"You know it's permanent right?"

"What's permanent?

"Mating. Well ours will be."

"I was kinda assuming that." She bit out; irritated that he woke her up just for that.

"But... well we don't love each other." He said bluntly. "Doesn't that bother you?" Lily paused for a moment. Sure she wanted love like everyone else, but she also knew it was not an option for everyone, and that if given the opportunity, she should take lasting happiness over fleeting love.

"Puck told me that spirits rarely ever choose wrong." She finally said. "I know true love doesn't find everyone. Hell my dad went through seven marriages before finding that out." Her voice was becoming clearer the more she talked. The sleep running out of her system. "And I would be lucky to find a chance at lasting happiness. And maybe one day we will love each other." The conversation was odd, uncomfortable and strangely personal, and one that Lily was glad the guys wouldn't hear. RJ ran the bit of philosophy through his head. The words came to his mouth before he could swallow them back.

"You... you know. I... I never told anyone this, but my mom... she left me when I was a baby. See I was the product of a one night stand. My father, possessing the Shark Spirit, was not restricted by the monogamy practices. And I guess the only bit of kindness she ever bestowed on me was tracking my father down instead of aborting me or giving me up for adoption. No "his name is" or nothing. Just dumped me, crying my head off, in dad's lap and took off without a backward glance. Left dad to fill out my belated paperwork, birth certificate and etcetera." RJ swallowed hard. No sense in stopping now, he had already divulged his deepest secret. "And so... I always looked for true love you know? Not that I was avidly looking... or looking at all. But..." Lily had wrapped her arms around RJ holding him. No wonder he was odd. His dad was... well Master Finn, and he didn't have a mom.

"But if I could find love with you... I don't think I could express how lucky I'd be." RJ whispered.

* * *

Aw... poor RJ.

Anyways hope you liked the chapter. And I'm soo sorry about how long this took. But my computer crashed. And for a while I thought I had lost this chapter entirely. But thankfully that wasn't the case.

Oh! And I really have no idea if sharks, or cheetahs, or whatever animal I pull out of my ass, are monogamous or not... so for the sake of my peace of mind, they are whatever I said they were in the fic so far.


	9. Rendition

Hey!! Sorry about the lack of updates... but schooling's been kicking my butt...then to complicate things I changed my major from Radiology to Phlebotomy... but can't take new classes on it till spring so I've been scratching my head as to fun easy classes to take this semester. (YAY!! Kickboxing!)

* * *

Camille sat on the bench, her arms crossed against her stomach. A clear box landed in her lap, containing a sandwich of sorts.

"It's chicken salad. The stuff's sublime if you know where to go." Camille tore into the sandwich at a starving man's pace. Puck watched in wry amusement as the sandwich, and a drink the Coyote had managed to produce, vanished into the starving woman's stomach.

"So, mind telling you old friend why you're sitting on a bench and not bowing at Dai Shi's feet?" Camille swallowed the last bite and gave the woman a baleful glare.

"Dai Shi is training, and thus does not need my presence at this moment." Puck slid onto the bench next to her and dug into her own sandwich.

"So, the Overlords ran you off." Puck said after swallowing her mouthful. Camille glared at the dark haired woman.

"No, I just... opted to take a relaxing walk around the city. Scope out some potential weakness."

"How is old Dai Shi? Everything going smoothly with his possession of that boy?" Camille took in a deep sharp breath.

"Perfectly fine." Puck arched an eyebrow as they both continued staring off into the park in front of them.

"Care to try that again?" The Coyote asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Everything's perfectly fine." She said in a tight, high pitched, voice.

"Uh-huh, so where's he training?"

"The Abyss of Evil. He's hoping to absorb some of the residual energy." Puck nodded. The Abyss had recently been emptied, if the rumors were true.

"And you're just wandering the streets aimlessly till he comes back to defend you against the overlords?" That got a raise out of her. Unfortunately Puck was long gone by the time Camille was ready to retaliate.

* * *

"You sure?... Alright... yes I'll keep an eye out for any activity... Alright... yes I'll pass on the message... say hi to Swoop for me... uh-huh bye." RJ hung up his cell phone and resumed his personal shopping.

As he was checking out the pretty woman at the register shot him a flirtatious smile. RJ smiled back but didn't engage in flirting back. Confuse by his response, or lack there of, the woman tried harder engaging him in conversation. RJ refused to engage and worked to keep the transaction as professional as possible. The woman was confused as to why the handsome man wasn't responding to her ministrations. When she had rang up the last item, and rather upset that he wasn't interested she gave her last effort.

"Anything else you need?" She asked in a breathy voice and she gestured subtly to her cleavage.

"Yeah. My total please." RJ said rather bitingly. The woman reared back and read him his total, in a dazed, small, voice. The wolf master thanked her rather stiffly and gathered his bags, feeling the woman's eyes on his back.

* * *

Lily once again apologized to a rather frustrated customer, explaining that the other staff was currently busy with School that day. She gave him a free refill and a free slice of his pizza to pacify the man. RJ walked in carrying the groceries he had sent out to restock their personal pantry. He nodded to the over worked Lily and retreated upstairs long enough to change into his work outfit and help out.

They worked until the end of the day and closed shop earlier then usual. Lily arched her eyebrow at her boss, Master, and whatever they were.

The cheetah thought of tagging the title of Lover on his lengthening list of titles, but didn't feel qualified for that one just yet. Well mostly and firstly they'd either have to be in love or sleeping together for either definition of the word to be applied.

Boyfriend seemed so... juvenile to tack onto the man, which was odd because in essence he was her boyfriend.

Mate was an obvious term, but they would need to be mated first. That went double for Husband.

Significant other was a mouthful.

Lily waited for RJ to vacate the bathroom and continued on her list of appropriate terms.

Intended caused her nose to wrinkle. To be intended implies that there was some amount of intention behind the situation. She certainly didn't intend to snag her master in a millennia old tradition. Damn Hormones.

She gave up her train of thought as RJ came out, freshly scrubbed of flower and grease, smelling of Eucalyptus, Peppermint, and Sage.

"Bathrooms' yours my lovely." He slid out of the way and gently clicked his heels together in a jesting bow and he gestured to the small, damp, warm room. Lily smiled at him and jokingly swatted him on the butt as she walked by, relishing in his jump of surprise. She shut the door just in time to escape retribution.

When Lily came out of the bathroom the loft smelled of delicious foods that left her mouth watering. A table had been set up and covered with a white table cloth and actual plates and silverware, not paper plates and plastic silverware. Candles were lit everywhere in lieu of the florescent light the loft usually had.

_Ooh... someone's holding out for a booty call._ Lily thought jokingly. She smiled sweetly as she watched the man pull out a decadently plated dish that made her stomach protest in hunger.

"Ah! Lily, I was hoping you'd take a little while longer in the shower, but, c'est la vie." He put what was obviously the final plate on the table and gestured elegantly to the seat across from him.

"Please sit." He enticed. Lily made her way to the table speechless over the gesture. After all last time they had been alone all she had gotten was Chinese food and a dance. She felt the familiar stirrings in her belly, letting her know the heat was about to come in full force.

RJ had gotten up and helped her to her seat. She slid around her and started to serve her.

"This is a braised herb infused Chicken pastry with a savory mushroom cream sauce. Served over a bed of wild rice." Lily took a deep shuddering breath as she sampled to dish before he would allow himself to sit down. Her eyes trained on his passive face. Her eyes closed slowly as she ate.

"God RJ, this is fantastic." She began to heartily eat her sumptuous meal. RJ poured her a glass of Sparkling Cider, since she was still underage. She washed the remains of the dish down. He smiled and repeated his earlier gesture with the next dish.

"This is a light pallet cleansing salad; it's a creamy Pear and Roasted Pecan salad with a sweet poppy seed dressing." Eager for the next dish Lily was soon scraping her plate clean as RJ poured her another glass. The two went through a Baklava pudding, before Lily was able to muster though back into her head.

"Wow... RJ, that was amazing...but why?" RJ walked around the table to kneel by her.

"I wasn't joking when I said I want to fall in love with you Lily." He said evenly, his expression one of soft intent, a seriousness tempered by the atmosphere of the loft. Lily felt her breath hitch as his green eyes looked at her longingly.

"RJ..." she breathed, breaking the moment. With a fluid grace that should be criminal he got up and pulled Lily up in one flawless movement.

"I have one more thing set up for us this evening my beautiful Cheetah. Movies." RJ led her over to his chair, and Lily understood the significance of the action.

The heat was in full force, but it was cooler then what she usually felt, a gentle heat that didn't leave her feeling grouchy or frustrated. She settled in RJ's lap as he pulled a blanket over them both and he flicked on the movie.

It wasn't what she normally liked but it was entertaining enough to pass the time. After some point in time the movie was forgotten as they got into an argument over which was better: the Sentai Comics or the Power Ranger Comics.

"Yeah, but they were brothers and sisters... it was weird."

"As apposed to them being random kids who all worked in a Music Store." They looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Lily snuggled in deeper into her comfy spot and tilted her head to look at RJ.

"As the Ranger's are real here, do you think the Sentai are real in another dimension?"

"Interesting idea my Cheetah. But we will never know."

"Because to know defies natural law and order?"

"That too, but no, because city ordinance requires an expensive monthly permit to house a nuclear generator in a pizza parlor. I checked." Lily laughed, that was life along the San Andreas Fault. Full of kooky laws to keep the public safe and the Power Rangers sane.

"I wonder why there's almost no Ranger activity on the other side of the fault? Why is it only on the California Cost side?" She asked. RJ paused the movie to give it further thought.

"Can't say." His arms shifted in their position of being wrapped around Lily so that he could scratch his elbow without loosing contact with her. Lily gave up the thought and turned the movie back on and they watched it until the next random pointless explosion FUBARed the plot.

"This movie's really bad..." Lily said.

"Yeah... don't know what I was thinking when I picked it up honestly."

* * *

It was weird not having the guys around under foot, RJ thought. And while the time alone with the quietest, most pleasant in many ways, ranger was nice, RJ was starting to feel over ridden with estrogen between Fran and Lily constantly around... not that having the girls around was bad but... He was starting to miss guy bonding time, AKA "make Casey and Theo do random crap just for the hell of it". Sadistic? Noo. Not him.

"RJ, we're running low on Pepperoni and Pineapple. Do you want me to make a run to the Grocer's market and pick up more?" Fran asked as she wiped at a flour smear with the back of her wrist. RJ frowned.

"Uh, yeah, you go do that." Fran nodded and made a list of the needed ingredients before taking the jeep to the local Bulk Grocer's.

RJ leaned against the counter and sighed at his previously grand idea to send the boys out and far away.

"RJ... I'm really hot..." Lily's voice purred as his nose became infused with the heady scent of Lily's hormones. He let loose a wanting sigh as his eyes rolled up and crossed over to her in under five steps. RJ grabbed her straight and pressed his nose against her collar bone. A deep growl came from his throat; her cheetah was well in control and calling his wolf out.

Somehow they made it up the stairs clothing dropping along the way till they made it to his Yoga mat. RJ spilled onto the ground with still holding on to Lily as she traced small bites along his shoulders and neck. He pulled up from the beautifully flushed skin of his mate-to-be, her hazel eyes glowing enchantingly.

"Lily... so beautiful..." He murmured before leaning down to kiss her. Lily's toes curled as a distant part of her wondered where he learned that trick. Soon she fell into a rhythm with him that had her eyes crossing behind their lids. His hands slid up her body grazing against her more sensitive flesh before trailing back down again, her own nails leaving faint red marks trailing his back. She arched and let loose a gasp as his teeth found a sensitive spot on her neck.

He pulled up and positioned himself...

"RJ... We came back- Oh god!" Finn shouted as his son and the yellow ranger parted immediately and scrambled to cover up.

* * *

Down stairs the group of Fran Theo and Casey looked up the stairs somewhat grossed out and somewhat amused at the commentary they were hearing.

* * *

So... sorry about how short this is, but updates are going to be very infrequent and probably short like this till I land on my feet running in regards to college... Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Suspention

Alright, a mini little post, but it's better than nothing right? Hopefuly, next chapter will be much longer. ANYWAYS enjoy

* * *

Finn shook as he did a very good burgundy fish impression.

"Dad, have a drink of water." RJ offered as he got up and padded around in his askew boxers, getting over his embarrassment as Lily clutched his pants to her unclothed, huddled, form. Trying to cover her self from the older man's view.

Finn raised a finger as if to say something but trailed off. RJ gazed coolly over at his father, fixing himself a drink. Finn dropped his fist and turned on the ball of his foot before marching down the stairs and out the door.

"That was awkward." RJ said lightly.

Lily looked at him flatly.

* * *

"Don't you think you over reacted a _tiny little bit_?" Puck asked as she held her thumb and forefinger a fraction of an inch apart.

"_I_ _caught them with their clothes off._"

"Lily is in heat, you as a man should know how hard it is for a male to resist."

"He's her master!"

"Brianna _was_ your student if I recall correctly."

"I don't want him making the same mistake I did."

"Lily is _not_ Brianna."

"They're children."

"RJ is twenty-one and Lily is eighteen."

"I'm not ready to be a grandfather."

"Well, you got me there, you weren't ready to be a father either and you managed to cock _that_ one up. Look. Just, trust RJ to do the right thing. He's not an idiot."

"He's..." Finn bit off, his voice softening as his eyes grew glassy.

"He's what?"

"His mother's son..." Finn said softly.

"Are you worried that RJ would walk out on Lily and a baby, like Brianna walked out on you and RJ?" The blonde man didn't even need to say anything. "RJ is also your son Finn." Puck said before she walked back inside her house where her husband was waiting for dinner.

* * *

Finn returned to his beach home and stared out at the moon on the ocean, wondering where time went. He sat on the beach, watching the tide swell and ebb as the moon sank on the horizon, leaving a silver streak on the black water.

He sat there, thinking, as the sun began to rise behind him.

Finally he got up and brushed the sand from his person, and he made his way to JKP.

* * *

"RJ, uh... I did some thinking... and I over reacted last night." Finn said as him and his son sat at the bar in the loft, sipping their beers.

"Yeah. I mean I'd freak too but... you were kinda... I thought you were going to have an aneurism."

Lily hung by top of the stairs, crouched so they couldn't see her, smiling as she listened to the two men bond... somewhat.

"Well, I don't suppose I need to teach you the birds and the bees." Finn said brightly. "But, I suppose a few pointers wouldn't be amiss."

Lily clamped a hand over her mouth as she suppressed her laughter.

_Oh God, I can just imagine the look on RJ's face_. She thought.

"Uh. N-no thank you dad." The younger male squeaked.

Lily had to hold onto the railing to keep from rolling down the stairs in her laughter.

Finn laughed too.

"I assume your using protection right?" the father asked sobering up. RJ paled slightly.

"W-well uhm... er... I... we... oh boy..."

"Well in any case, I expect you to do the honorable thing and marry her." Finn said lightly as he took a draught of his beer.

"M-m-m-m-m-aaa-arrrriage." RJ said as he started to wobble. "I mean don't you think we aught to... m-m-maybe even _date_ a bit more? I mean mmmmarriage is a huge thing and-and it's-it's-it's _expensive_." He began to babble.

"Well son, if you get her pregnant, you better not have a child out of wedlock, that's a terribly stupid thing to do, and the taxes... oy. It's far cheaper to get married then to raise a child out of wedlock." RJ began to tremble. Finn smiled genially and finished his beer before excusing himself.

Lily scrambled down the stairs to at least pretend she was doing something close to work.

"Lily. Take good care of my son." Finn said to her before he hugged her, startling a surprised squeak out of her and leaving the door.

* * *

"You..." Swoop managed to gasp out as he laughed, doubling over. Finn grinned and wagged his eyebrows before drinking his tea.

* * *

"RJ... I managed to get rid of the guys again..." Lily cooed as she came into the main room, dressed in a naughty-sexy sheer yellow silk PJ set she had Fran pick up for her from Victoria Secrets. RJ froze as he clenched the arms of his chair, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of her.

"Uh Lily... how about we cuddle and watch a comedy instead?" RJ said.

Lily pouted as she started to feel the familiar sensation of being trapped in under a blanket.

RJ whimpered as he caught her scent.

_God, if you love me, or even have any remote amount of sympathy for me, you'll strike me dead... Now._

* * *

Again, _really_ short. Sorry, but it's all my bunny would allow at the moment. Anyways with any hope, next chapter I will be up to my usual standard.

Sorry for the lateness of the post and the shortness.

Eggroll.


End file.
